Sforzando
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: L'accroissement des sentiments de Lavi pour Allen est tel un sforzando résonnant clairement dans cette sombre guerre... Laven, One-Shot.


_Titre_ : Sforzando.

_Auteur_ : Heu... moi ?

_Disclaimer_ : Tout appartient à Hoshino...

_Rating_ : K+

_Note/Warnings_ : One-Shot sans prétention écrit en cadeau pour Thoru-chan alias Strike-kun, qui tout comme moi, est une frappadingue de tout ce qui touche à Lavi et Allen. C'est donc du Laven, tout mignon et sans rien de dérangeant. Spoilers de l'art Timothy et de la nuit 184 (oui, pour une fois, je respecte la chronologie du manga).

Bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

_Sforzando._

Lavi poussa un soupir. Le silence était pesant, dans cette chambre étouffante. L'obscurité semblait rendre l'air encore plus lourd, si c'était possible, et l'odeur ambiante de fièvre et de sueur ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il fit l'inventaire du peu de meubles de la pièce, qu'il avait pourtant déjà enregistrés, ainsi que leur position, au moment même où il était entré. Une table, deux lits, dont l'un sur lequel il était assis, une armoire à la porte abîmée dans un coin. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient tirés, le plongeant dans une pénombre aux tons bruns/ocres, qui laissait à peine deviner les susdits meubles. L'ennui le reprit, se disputant à l'inquiétude, et il retourna écouter le vide.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si silencieux que cela. Certes, personne ne parlait, ni lui, ni l'inspecteur aux cheveux blonds pourtant debout à moins de deux mètres, et encore moins la silhouette pâle allongée dans le second lit ; mais il percevait parfois le son des pas d'une personne passant devant la porte, un coup de vent dans les arbres au-dehors — la fenêtre était entrebâillée, laissant parfois passer un courant d'air froid. Et pourtant, il étouffait.

C'était peut-être à cause d'Allen. Allen, allongé sur ce lit devant lui, la respiration sifflante et le corps en ébullition. En vérité, c'était peut-être bien cela qu'on entendait le plus ; son souffle laborieux, parfois agrémenté d'un faible gémissement. C'était pour lui que toute lumière était éteinte, pour lui que la fenêtre était ouverte, et _à cause de lui _que l'air était moite et suintait la douleur. Même avec le peu de lumière, Lavi pouvait voir la parcelle de cou luisante qui dépassait de l'épaisse couverture. Le gamin était trempé et brûlant, le visage crispé — ou du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il l'imaginait, et pour le moment, il n'était pas pressé d'aller vérifier. D'abord parce que cela ne ferait qu'augmenter son inquiétude ; ensuite parce que Link ne lui avait permis de rester qu'à la condition qu'il ne s'approchât pas du blessé de moins de dix pas.

Allen et les autres étaient rentrés la veille au soir. Blessés, pour certains d'entre eux en tout cas. Il avait senti son estomac se nouer douloureusement en apercevant les moignons sur la main droite de Marie. Le reste était confus ; on avait parlé de morts, d'akuma et de piège. L'infirmerie était bondée de gamins fiévreux dont il savait simplement qu'ils avaient été attaqués dans un orphelinat. Le résultat était que Kanda et Allen étaient restés dehors, chassés par l'infirmière débordée. Et puis soudain, Allen s'était effondré au sol, brûlant de fièvre. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis.

Lavi était là à l'instant où cela s'était produit ; et il n'avait pu que regarder Link entraîner le garçon dans sa chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit. L'inspecteur affirmait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple fièvre due à trop de blessures. Selon lui, l'Innocence de type symbiotique d'Allen, habituée à guérir toute plaie, était trop sollicitée et fatiguait, déclenchant une réaction dans son organisme.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il attendait au chevet d'Allen. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison pour laquelle il était arrivé dans cette chambre. Ah, si... Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après quatre heures de lutte acharnée pour trouver le sommeil, il avait abandonné, et sans réveiller Bookman, était sorti de la chambre. Dans les couloirs, il faisait froid. L'air de décembre s'infiltrait sous les murs et par les grandes fenêtres, et les membres de l'Ordre qu'il croisa étaient tous emmitouflés dans de grandes vestes à la doublure épaisse.

Il avait parcouru un grand nombre de salles et de couloirs sans penser à rien. Il avait espéré se fatiguer ainsi ; mais son corps ne tenait pas en place. Il était arrivé devant l'infirmerie un peu par hasard ; et l'avait trouvée débordante d'infirmières aux cernes lourds, occupées à soigner une trentaine d'enfants fiévreux et délirants, ainsi que Marie, gravement touché. Lavi était resté un instant, distant, à observer ces gens bouger en tous sens pour sauver tout le monde, et s'était encore une fois demandé pourquoi il ne s'inquiétait que pour une seule personne, et pas la plus en danger de surcroît.

Il s'était finalement éloigné sans signaler sa présence et avait encore marché un moment, le visage de son cadet lui flottant en tête, avant de se dire avec justesse que le plus simple moyen de mettre fin à cette litanie d'angoisse était peut-être de rendre visite au concerné. Il avait donc pris la direction de la chambre d'Allen. Ce fut un Link épuisé et de mauvaise humeur qui lui ouvrit. Surpris et agacé, celui-ci accepta de mauvaise grâce de le laisser entrer. Lavi avait tout de suite été enveloppé de la moiteur ambiante, et passée la première stupeur, s'était installé sur le second lit.

C'était ici qu'il se tenait toujours, à près de cinq heures du matin, l'esprit un peu plus calme mais toujours sans sommeil. Depuis deux heures, il écoutait le souffle d'Allen se répercuter dans le silence, et parfois un léger son provenant de Link.

Alors, quand quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. « Double-Verrue » passa sans un mot devant lui et ouvrit la porte. Il demanda d'un ton agacé :

- C'est pour quoi, encore ?

Dans l'entrebâillement, Reever se tenait droit, ses yeux injectés de sang et les paupières tombantes.

Encore un qui n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, songea Lavi.

- Nous venons de recevoir un message de la part de Central, annonça le scientifique. Vous devez rejoindre le secrétaire Luberier là-bas, une réunion importante vous attend tous les deux.

Link jeta un regard à Allen, sur le lit.

- Que fais-je de ma surveillance ? répliqua-t-il.

- Bah, Luberier a dit que c'était bon pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Allen ne risque pas de se réveiller avant encore plusieurs heures. D'ici-là, vous serez rentré.

Link ne bougea pas pendant encore un moment, comme s'il hésitait à croire aux paroles de Reever. Puis, avec un dernier soupir las, il attrapa sa veste et sortit. Reever aperçut Lavi et lui adressa un signe de tête.

- Le sommeil te fuit aussi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais...

- Une vraie épidémie, marmonna le scientifique. Tout le monde est débordé. Mais c'est bien que tu restes là, surtout préviens-nous s'il se passe quelque chose avec Allen. Bon, salut à toi, Lavi.

La porte se referma. Lavi resta immobile pendant un instant, surpris. La scène s'était déroulée si rapidement... Il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière son crâne, et contempla le plafond blanc, pour l'heure plongé dans la pénombre. Est-ce que cette soudaine convocation était en rapport avec la mission qu'Allen et les autres venaient d'accomplir ?... Ce serait étrange. Habituellement, sauf grandes exceptions, les instances de Central restaient ignorantes de détails tels que les blessures, et pour ce qu'il en savait, à part l'apparition d'un second akuma de niveau 4, tout s'était bien terminé. Dans les grandes lignes, et si l'on oubliait les doigts manquants de Marie et la trentaine de gosses enfiévrés qui menaçaient de faire exploser l'infirmerie en effervescence.

Un second sursaut le prit quand il entendit un gémissement à son côté. Des bruits de draps se firent entendre, ainsi que le son d'un objet tombant au sol. Lavi se leva et constata qu'Allen avait simplement remué dans son sommeil, faisant glisser sur les dalles de pierre la serviette humide posée sur son front. Il la ramassa et la replongea un instant dans la bassine d'eau préparée à cet effet sur la table de chevet. Puis il l'essora et la replaça sur le front brûlant de l'endormi. Sa peau pâle était moite et terriblement chaude sous sa paume, alors qu'il écartait quelques mèches blanches trempées de sueur. Sa main s'attarda encore quelques secondes, puis se retira. Lavi tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit dessus à l'envers, à califourchon, le haut du dossier sous son menton alors qu'il observait le visage tendu d'Allen.

Il ne comprenait pas. Depuis la veille au soir, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. Ni ce qui s'était déroulé durant cette _foutue mission_, ni les enfants malades à l'infirmerie, ni les doigts manquants de Marie, ni la convocation de Link par Central et encore moins Allen et sa _foutue fièvre_ qui refusait de tomber. Serrant les dents, il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse rousse en lâchant un grognement mécontent.

- Et toi, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Timcanpy, posé sagement sur les draps auprès de la tête de son maître. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, un peu ?

Le golem se contenta de rester immobile et, bien entendu, silencieux. Lavi, la main toujours fourrée dans sa nuque, regarda en silence les couvertures se soulever sous la respiration laborieuse d'Allen.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait ici, ni pourquoi le sommeil le fuyait encore. Pourtant, il était rassuré, si l'on pouvait dire, quant à l'état de santé d'Allen. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son esprit fût encore perturbé.

- Ah, oui, Reever, murmura-t-il.

C'était un demi-mensonge. À l'instant, la demande de Reever pour qu'il surveillât Allen lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit, mais à présent qu'il s'en souvenait, il la trouvait curieusement accommodante. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'avait pas envie de sortir de cette chambre étouffante de moiteur et d'obscurité. Quelque chose lui disait de rester. Peut-être était-ce le corps d'Allen, qui semblait comme une source de chaleur tant sa fièvre était forte.

Sa main se dégagea de son épaule pour aller ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux humides de son ami.

- Hey, Allen. Tu vas dormir encore longtemps comme ça ?

Dans le silence épais de la pièce, sa voix semblait empreinte d'un amusement mêlé de mélancolie. Ce fut ce même silence chaud et lourd qui lui répondit, et il s'en sentit curieusement mal. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans les mèches de neige éparpillées sur les oreillers.

- Dépêche-toi de te réveiller, Allen... marmonna-t-il.

Cela devenait presque douloureux. Douloureux et angoissant. De voir Allen, ce jeune homme toujours si plein de vie et souriant — même si la plupart du temps ce sourire était faux — étendu là, les lèvres tremblantes et les joues rougies de chaleur. De voir son corps, élancé et énergique, si étrangement immobile et caché sous trois épaisseurs de laine. De le voir _immobile_, en fait. Car Allen Walker n'était jamais immobile ; Allen Walker était ce genre de garçons qui trouve toujours quelque chose à faire, un coin pour s'entraîner et oublier les révélations pesant sur ses épaules, son passé, ses peurs... Lavi tira légèrement sur les cheveux blancs, espérant un son, une réaction, quelque chose. Il n'obtint rien. Son poing se crispa.

Depuis des jours, Allen se montrait distant, envers tout le monde. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de les prévenir, ni lui ni Lenalee, qu'il partait en mission. Lavi ne l'avait su que de Komui. Et il rentrait ainsi, l'uniforme lacéré, couvert de sang, et ravagé par la fièvre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ce garçon qui quelques semaines auparavant, dans une arche en plein éboulement, jurait de ne jamais abandonner, se retrouvait aujourd'hui allongé dans un lit, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Quand la marque de ses ongles fut visible dans sa paume, Lavi desserra la main et la posa de nouveau sur le visage de son cadet. Son index suivit par automatisme la courbe de sa joue, puis celle de sa mâchoire, avant d'aller caresser la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentit le souffle d'Allen passer sur sa peau, comme pour le rassurer, pour lui confirmer qu'il était bien vivant...

Il se stoppa à cet instant, sentant qu'il commençait à aller un peu trop loin. Il ne connaissait pas très bien ses limites lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Allen. La barrière entre le jeu et l'affection avait fondu depuis longtemps entre eux, mais depuis cette aventure dans l'Arche, depuis ce jour où Road avait libéré cette personnalité inhumaine qui l'habitait, il sentait que même l'affection — déjà prohibée par son clan — qu'il éprouvait, migrait vers _autre chose_... Et il se refusait à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Le souffle contre sa main se fit plus fort, et un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres sèches de l'endormi. Allen remua vaguement la tête en serrant les dents. Dans un geste machinal, Lavi replaça la serviette humide sur son front, et un soupir se fit entendre, ainsi que des paroles incompréhensibles. La couverture glissa sur le côté, dévoilant une partie de son cou et ses épaules, sous une chemise qui ne semblait plus être qu'un amas de tissu trempé.

Allen lui faisait désormais presque face. Son visage était luisant, et sa peau semblant dégager un halo lumineux, tant les minuscules lueurs provenant de temps à autres de la fenêtre se reflétaient dessus. Lavi laissa le dos de sa main essuyer un peu ses joues et caresser sa temps et ses cheveux, dégageant de temps en temps une mèche humide venant barrer le front de l'endormi.

C'était presque cruel à dire, mais même dans cette situation, Allen dégageait toujours ce charme qui le caractérisait. « Le charme pur d'un ange », comme se plaisaient à le dire certaines personnes. Lavi n'était pas d'accord. Cette lumière, visible ou non, qui semblait entourer Allen chaque fois qu'il souriait, combattait ou faisait quoi que ce fut, était selon lui un mélange de tout ce qui le caractérisait. Car pour lui, le Bookman, qui cherchait à travers les façades pour creuser dans les rainures crasseuses du monde, il savait que ce qui définissait le mieux Allen n'était pas « Amour » comme on voulait bien le croire. Oui, pour lui, le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il voyait le sourire de son cadet, c'était « Tristesse ».

Il savait quand il s'en était rendu compte pour la première fois ; de cette tristesse dans ses sourires. C'était dans l'Arche en destruction. Juste avant qu'ils n'affrontent Tyki et Road. Au moment où lui était venue en tête la métaphore de la lumière, justement. La lumière sur le point de s'éteindre...

- Es-tu en train de t'éteindre, Allen ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure légèrement triste.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, sa main toujours posée sur la tempe brûlante d'Allen, glissant parfois en caressant sa peau. Sous la fenêtre, la lueur pâle de l'aube naissante traçait un sillon clair qui grandissait doucement. Lavi laissa son œil errer sur le visage peu à peu dévoilé de son camarade. Il suivit du regard la ligne de son cou et de ses épaules, où quelques pansements et bandages parfois tachés de rouge se trouvaient. Une envie dangereuse le prit soudain.

Il se retint, sachant parfaitement que ce genre de choses était interdit, à la fois par son clan et par une règle sans appel de l'Église et du Vatican. Et pourtant...

Jetant un bref regard vers la porte close, il se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Sa main se posa sur l'oreiller, et il s'appuya dessus pour se pencher. Son front vint reposer contre celui d'Allen, et il ferma les yeux. Le souffle hasardeux du jeune homme caressait son cou et son menton. Il pouvait le sentir, son corps sous son bras, son visage sous le sien.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact très doucement. Celles d'Allen était rendues sèches par la fièvre et la déshydratation. Lavi les frôla à peine, puis, après un instant d'hésitation, y posa les siennes plus fermement. Il ne fit rien, ne bougea pas, profitant simplement de la sensation de leurs corps si proches.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, deux yeux gris et voilés le fixaient. Il mit quelques instant à comprendre qu'Allen était éveillé. Incapable de se soustraire au regard de plus en plus incrédule et étonné de son compagnon, Lavi balbutia :

- Allen, je...

Il fut interrompu par des coups violents frappés à la porte. Se redressant d'un coup et manquant par la même occasion de se cogner la tête contre le mur, il s'éloigna rapidement du lit.

- O-Oui ? articula-t-il en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction d'Allen.

- Lavi, c'est toi ?

- Lenalee ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Reever qui m'envoie, il pense que tu dois être fatigué...

Lavi l'écoutait à peine. Risquant un coup d'œil dans son dos, il découvrit avec bonheur que le blessé était retourné dans les limbes de son sommeil. Visiblement, il avait simplement ouvert les yeux quelques secondes.

Lenalee ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard inquiet à Allen.

- Je vais te relayer, proposa-t-elle. Va te reposer.

- Si tu le dis...

Avec un peu trop de précipitation pour que ce fût naturel, il la contourna et sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, l'air sec et glacé de la Congrégation le fit frissonner. Il marcha en direction de sa chambre, s'attendant déjà aux réprimandes de son grand-père.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Et à présent il se sentait déboussolé, perdu, et en même temps effrayé. Si Lenalee n'avait pas frappé à la porte et était entrée sans préavis, elle l'aurait trouvé ainsi, penché sur Allen, venant de l'embrasser et sur le point de recommencer... Il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il parvint sans trop d'encombre à rejoindre sa chambre, ne souhaitant plus que s'endormir et oublier les événements des dernières heures.

Allen se réveilla cinq heures plus tard, Lenalee à ses côtés. Après quelques instant d'un blanc spirituel teinté d'une rage qui n'était pas la sienne, il retrouva ses esprits, et le sourire inquiet de son amie. Assez affaibli par la fièvre qui venait de juste de le quitter, il parvint tout de même à se lever et à rire de la situation du pauvre Link, coincé à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Il laissa Lenalee le précéder vers le réfectoire. Une fois seul dans la pièce, il jeta un regard autour de lui.

C'était peut-être juste une impression, mais il sentait comme un oubli. Un oubli important. Il ne pouvait enlever de sa tête la sensation de quelque chose de doux sur son visage, ainsi que d'un regard brillant rencontrant le sien...

Il frissonna ; et fermant les yeux, posa un doigt hésitant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

FIN.

* * *

N/A : Pour info ; au départ, cet OS a été posté sur mon blog et était sensé y rester... Mais je me suis dit qu'il méritait peut-être quelques avis supplémentaires. N'hésitez pas à me critiquer.


End file.
